


My Hero

by Scarletpath



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Illness, what if Wade never became Deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'What if' story of Wade never becoming Deadpool. Being treated for his Cancer, he finds out that Spiderman is going to pay a visit to see the children at the Hospital. Spiderman has always been his Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I thought about what Wade was like before he became Deadpool. That he was very different person (mentally and physically) than we know now. So this is a ‘What if Wade never became Deadpool’ story with some Spideypool squeezed into it.
> 
> So, enjoy!

This was a living Hell. The sterile smell of the room mixed with the smell of sickness. The constant beeping of the machines that where hooked up to him. The I.V in his hand made it feel stiff. He could barely move it without feeling the long needing inside. He felt like Hell too. Weak, tired, lonely and depressed. No one ever came to visit him. His Father, a man who abused him throughout his childhood and into his Teens was no longer in his life and his Mother died of cancer years ago. Oh, how ironic. Now it was his turn. His Father was probably right after all. He wasn’t going to be good for anything and lying here in a hospital bed, taking Chemo treatments was probably proof of that. Stiffly, he turned his head, looking around. The people who shared the same area as him all had flowers, gifts and visitors. He glanced over to his side table. It was bare except the for the binder he kept. They were filled with Newspaper clippings of his favourite hero. Ever since he heard of him, he was a fan. It was the only thing that made him currently happy. He then heard someone walked in. It was the nurse that usually checked up on him. A small smile appeared on his face as she came in with the Newspaper.

“Hello Wade. How are we feeling?” She asked in a soft and kind voice.

Wade lets out a raspy chuckle.

“A lot better now you’re here.” He mused. She was technically the only kind of visitor he had.

“That’s good. Look here.” She presented him the Newspaper. “Your favourite hero is in the papers again.”

There was a little glimmer in his eye as he tentatively reached for the paper. There in his hands was an article of Spiderman with a fantastic shot of him right next to it. He wished he could thank this Peter Parker for taking the most amazing Spiderman pictures.

“Thank you.” He rasped, before clearing his throat. His eyes never left the page.

The nurse smiled and lets out a mused sound.

“You know. I’ve heard from Pediatrics that Spiderman might come to visit the children next week. I could see if I could get him to visit his number one fan.”

Wade quickly looked up, his eyes wide. It took him a second or two to process it before be became bashful. Running a hand over his bald head, he nervously chuckled.

“You… you really think he would want to see a bald, scrawny guy like me? I look like shit.”

A small scolding sound came from the Nurse. 

“Don’t say that. You’re very handsome. I’m very certain he would love to see you.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to do this for you. For my best patient, okay?” The nurse then gently pats him on the cheek.

Wade showed a shy smile and nodded his head. The nurse then smiled in return as she straightened up.

“Good. Now focus on some rest and I’ll come and check up on you later.” She then turned around and continued her rounds.

At the moment, Wade was in a haze of happiness and excitement. He looked down at the picture of Spiderman and sighed out before he clutch the paper and pressed it against his chest in hug. Wow, a chance to meet his hero. Pulling back the paper, Wade glanced back down at the photo and blushed lightly. Perhaps the main reason he liked Spiderman soo much was that he developed a crush the moment he saw him. Wade frowned slightly, placing the paper gently on the bedside table. Even though his heart was fluttering and he felt soo warm inside, he felt a bit of sadness. Grabbing a pen and some paper, he started writing. Putting his heart and soul into what he wanted written.

—- 

As the days drew in closer to Spiderman’s visit, Wade grew more and more excited. His eyes were growing a little heavy, feeling tired. He was sleeping more because of the treatments, but his hopes were high. 

Tomorrow. He thought. Tomorrow was the day Spiderman would visit. Wade felt himself sink more into his bed. So tired. He had to sleep. Rest up. Gain his strength for the big day. His eyes slowly drifted shut. Sleep sounded almost as good as the visit. He just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. Just a rest. 

His dream felt soo real. Spiderman, swinging around New York with him in his arms. Sitting on top of tall buildings, laughing and eating Hot Dogs. Watching the sunset together on top of George Washington Bridge.

A small smile formed on his lips.

——-

——-

“Okay, kids! Make sure you listen to the Doctors and get better. Bye kids!” Spiderman waved at the children who were cheering and waving goodbye to him. A smile formed onto his lips, though nobody could see it with his mask on. It made him feel good doing things like these. It sure beats being punched at. A few days ago, he was asked for a extra little request from a nurse. There was a guy with cancer who really wanted to meet him. Hearing the Nurse’s story, he had to accept. Walking up to the desk, he asked for the Nurse who called him for the favor. It wasn’t long before the said Nurse walked up to him with a binder clutched tightly against her chest. Her eyes looked like they were on the brink of tearing up. She bit her lower lip as she tried to collect herself.

“I’m… I’m sorry Spiderman. Um… L-Last night. Mr. Wilson… Wade, he.. he passed away in his sleep.” Her breath shuddered as she tried not to cry.

Spiderman’s shoulders slumped, feeling his stomach grow tight with guilt.

“I’m soo sorry! I wish I came sooner. I..” He was cut off when the Nurse placed a sad smile on her lips and shook her head.

“Please don’t feel sorry. Wade wouldn’t want that.” She handed him the binder. Attached to it was a sealed envelope that was addressed to him.

“Please take this. This was Wade’s only request. For you to take this.” She remembered finding a note addressed to her. Telling her how much he appreciated her and what he wanted her to do. Wade had probably figured out that he wasn’t going to make it to the visit and prepared everything. “He never had any visitors, so.. It would really mean a lot to me and Wade if you accept this.”

Spiderman was stunned but he carefully reached out and took hold of the letter and the binder.

“Thank you. I will.” Even with his strength, it felt heavy in his arms. The Nurse gave him the best smile she could. 

“Thank you Spiderman. Continue being our Hero.”

——-

——

He felt nervous and even scared. It was the first time he ever felt like this without his Spider Senses going off. Peter sat on the ledge of a high rise with the letter in his hand. Slowly he opened it up and looked down at the paper. The first thing he noticed was that this Wade guy really had some good penmanship. 

Dear Spiderman,

If you’re reading this, I have unfortunately made a date with Death. Please, don’t feel bad. I was really happy to know that you were coming. You’re really my Hero and I don’t think I would’ve lasted as long as I did without you. Even though we never met, you’ve helped me in my darkest moments. You gave me hope when I was at my lowest. I’m not going to tell you my life story but about how you changed it. I really can’t put into words how amazing and yes, even how cute you are. Seriously, how are you not caught by the Cutie Police yet? I knew the moment I first found out about you that you were destined for greatness. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought possible. You’re proof that there is goodness in the world and I only wished that I knew more about you. Please don’t feel weirded out by this, but I want you to have my binder. It’s filled with your articles that I’ve collected and I’ve written down my thoughts about you and my questions in those pages. I would be happy if you wrote your answers next to them. Think of this as my last request. I’ll be sure to read them wherever I am in the afterlife. If you don’t, I’m going to haunt your ass. Not that I wouldn’t mind that. Hahaha Just joking. I would never do something like that to you. So think of me as your new Guardian Angel. I don’t care if I have to kick God’s ass to get that position. So don’t feel sad, okay? 

Love,

Wade Wintson Wilson

P.S: Please thank Peter Parker for the awesome photos he does of you.

P.P.S: Emphasis on the ‘Love’ part, Baby Boy. ;)

 

Peter was silent for a moment after reading the letter for the third time. At the bottom of the letter was a photo of what was probably Wade. Lying in the hospital bed with the biggest, happiest smile on his face. Reaching up for his mask, he slipped it off. Tears were running down from his eyes as a small chuckle left him. As sad as he felt, Wade’s letter somehow made him feel pretty good. This guy obviously had a wicked sense of humor. But his heart sank. Peter sniffed out loud, wiping his tears away with his wrist. It was also apparent that Wade had held some feelings for him. 

“Don’t worry Wade. I’ll do what you ask.” He murmured, running a finger over his photo. Grabbing the binder that was filled with Wade’s thoughts and hopes, he opened it up to the first page. It showed the first news article made of him. It had 'Spiderman is a MENACE!’ in bold letters and scribbled next to the article on the paper it was glued on was 'J. Johan. Jameson is an ASSHOLE!’. Peter laughed out loudly when he saw that. Looking over the first page, he saw the first question. 'Chimichangas or Tacos?’. 

Peter smiled and pulled out a pen.


End file.
